It may be advantageous to have an apparatus that can change between a compact configuration and an expanded configuration.
A compact configuration may be advantageous when an apparatus is not in use as size may be more important than utility.
An expanded configuration may be advantageous when an apparatus is in use as utility may be more important than size.